


十万火急

by RoadFar



Category: Operation Mekong, 湄公河行动
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: 十万火急，在线等。高刚/方新武无差，有剧透。





	

　　方新武经历了一场死亡。

　　他在湄公河里开着快艇冲向宋哥那会儿，确实没想过能活着回来。下决定的那一瞬间脑子里好像闪过了很多东西，但一切过得太快，到底看到了些什么，他自己也不太清楚。倒是他面前，吊在直升机上被人当靶子射的高刚和糯康，那场景鲜明无比，方新武想起了高刚跟他说过的一句话：“糯康要是死了，你最好一枪崩了我！”

　　方新武撞了过去，用了最大的速度，一点迟疑都没有。两船相撞引发了爆炸，从引擎爆出的气浪夹带着各种或是锋利或是笨重的碎片冲向他的身体将他推了出去，就好像无数的拳头和利刃打在身上，把他给甩飞了。

　　他落在河里，迅速陷入昏迷，顺流而下，之后也不知道是什么时候被人找着的。他只知道自己醒来的时候看到的是白色的天花板，身上虽然疼，但那些感觉和他肚子饿的程度完全没法比，他饿得快要疯了，幻想着面前有一头牛，大概也能一口吃了。

　　周围有人靠了过来，过了一会儿他听明白了，说的是中文。又过了会儿穿白大褂的医生来了，说的一样是中文。方新武艰难地睁开肿胀的眼皮，心想，这是回到中国了。

　　过了几天，他总算能半躺着见人了，头一个来见他的就是高刚，也穿着病号服，走路还一瘸一拐的，黝黑的脸上挂着伤，也挂着笑意，走到他边上，伸出一只手张开又握起，最后拍在他的肩上：“你小子，命大啊。”

　　边上的护士脸都绿了，方新武戴着脖托，身上到处都包着绷带，高刚拍的位置还打着石膏。方新武倒是没什么，他眼皮上缝了针，肿消了，眼睛能睁开了，便用特别郑重的表情对高刚说：“谢谢，高队。”

　　他从没想过回来——他知道他是看不到自己投身其中的这场战役的终结之日的。罪恶是望不见底的深海，已经吞噬了无数人，只怕还会有更多人坠进去。而他的命运也早已与此相连，密不可分。他回不来，沾上了这场罪恶的人一个都跑不掉，生命终究会被消耗，被吞噬。有句话是怎么说的来着？杀死你的方式有千千万万种。大概就是这么个意思吧，反正他是逃不掉的，横竖都得交代在金三角了。既然这样，还回去干什么呢？

　　更何况，他根本无处可回。

　　他在医院住了一阵子，脖托终于摘了，也能拄着拐杖下地了。高刚倒是好得快，没几天就精神抖擞地穿上了他的小夹克。高刚跑来看他，一天能看上五六回，嘘寒问暖的话都翻来覆去好多回了，方新武说：“高队，你放心吧。我不会逃跑的。”

　　“说什么呢？”高刚莫名其妙地看着他。

　　方新武平静地说：“我杀了人。我知道，所以把我带回来了。”

　　高刚的脸立刻就拉下来了，黑脸看上去愈发铁青。他走近了一步，盯着方新武的眼睛说：“那是两码事。但是带你回来就是为了带你回来。”

　　这话说得好像绕口令似的。

　　高刚说完就走了，方新武坐在病床上想了很久。好听的话谁不会说啊，可他能回哪儿呢？家吗？家早就没了。

　　又过了些日子，方新武终于恢复到能够生活自理的程度了。高刚戴着墨镜跑进病房里，帮他理好了东西，拉着他就要出去。

　　方新武问：“高队，干嘛呢？”

　　高刚说：“回家啊。”

　　方新武愣了一会儿，憋出一句话来：“我家没人。”

　　高刚乐呵呵地拎起装满了脏衣服的袋子，说：“这么巧，我家也没人。”

　　高刚把他塞进自己的车里，一路上哼着小曲儿，开到了一个老式小区。房子看着有些老旧了，门口的保安看到高刚减速进去，跟他挥手打招呼，高刚也摘了墨镜挥挥手，然后轻车熟路地开到一栋楼底下，在地上画出的停车位里把车停住了，跟方新武说：“到家喽。”

　　方新武还撑着拐杖，他抬头看了看，六层楼，没电梯。他扭头看高刚，高刚说：“别嫌弃，就先在我家凑合一下吧。”

　　高刚家住在五楼，方新武头一回觉得爬楼梯是这么累人的一件事。高刚开了门，扶着他进屋，这屋子看着好像几个月没整理了，房间不大，落脚位置各处都堆着东西，屋里还一股烟味。高刚有些抱歉地说：“忙，好久没打扫了。”他把沙发上的衣服和报纸卷宗都往一边推了推，让方新武坐下，给他倒了茶，大致说了一下卫生间、冰箱、灶台的位置，就又出门上班去了。

　　方新武坐在沙发上心想，高刚也真是不怕他跑了。他又想，这个人怎么那么不见外的，招呼客人有告诉客人灶台方位的吗？这分明是指着客人烧饭吧！

　　烧饭，方新武倒是不怕的。他在外面漂泊多年，如何简单快速地对付出一顿饭早已成了他的拿手好戏，现在虽然拄着拐，要弄点吃的还是不在话下的。他挪动着到了厨房，打开冰箱看了看，然后沉默地关上了冰箱。

　　巧妇难为无米之炊。

　　他回到沙发上坐下了，找着了遥控器，打开电视随便看了看。房间里的烟味好像凝固成了一整块，盖在他脑袋上挥之不去。方新武在外国的时候，他自己住的地方不敢说多一尘不染吧，但总体来说还是挺清爽舒适的，布置得也颇花了一些心思，可真比高刚这典型的中年单身汉的屋子好多了。

　　他忍不住了，想到高刚这么不见外，就干脆动起了手。先从沙发开始，报纸放一起，卷宗收起来。沙发上堆的衣服也分拣了一下，厚的薄的分开，深色浅色分开，拿着一堆去找洗衣机洗。万幸高刚家里还有洗衣粉，虽然也不知道放了多久了，方新武开了洗衣机洗起第一桶，接着去收拾房间其他的地方，打开窗户通风，没扔掉的烟头酒瓶都一起处理了。忙活了半天，可算是让房间里亮堂了起来。

　　方新武又去了厨房，翻箱倒柜，找着了几包泡面。不敢看日期，怕是过期了，但不吃这个，也没别的可吃了。他放在一边，找了个锅出来，拿到水龙头下面冲洗，突然听见门口传来的轻微的声音。

　　方新武关了水龙头，站在厨房门边听着。门锁的声音很轻，不像是高刚的动静。门被打开了，慢慢推开，进来的人脚步声轻得几乎听不见，方新武沉住气，侧着身体躲在厨房门后，垂下视线，慢慢往外望——

　　他看见一双小脚，很小的脚。他慌忙跨出一小步，视线迅速上移，他看见一个小女孩，抱着个袋子，惊愕地看着他。

　　小女孩说：“你是谁？”

　　方新武也想问你是谁，但他很快想起在哪儿见过这个小姑娘。这是高刚的女儿。

　　他心里悬着的紧张一下子都放下了，放开了手边支着的拐杖，慢慢蹲了下去，说：“我是你爸爸的……同事。”

　　小姑娘狐疑地看着他，方新武努力摆出真诚的样子。再怎么说，也没有小偷或者骗子会去翻人家厨房吧！更何况他还是个病号伤员，而且他所在的家，可是缉毒总队长的家——要偷缉毒总队长的家，那必定是活得不耐烦了。

　　小姑娘看了他一会儿，突然睁大了眼睛说：“我见过你。”

　　方新武吓了一跳，他可不记得和方新武的女儿在哪儿遇见过。小姑娘有些得意地翘起了嘴角：“爸爸手机里有你照片，我偷偷看见的。”

　　方新武想起来他和高刚一起拍过一张自拍。那还是高刚用自己手机拍的，他还没机会问他要呢，结果被打得七七八八的回来了，这事儿差点都忘了。

　　小姑娘的神情松弛了下来，放下了手里的东西，开始问方新武一大堆问题。比如，你是从哪儿来的呀，你腿摔破了吗，你在我爸爸家里干什么呀，等等。

　　方新武很耐心地一个个回答，他说，我是别的部门的同事，我从电梯上摔下去摔断了腿，我来和你爸爸讨论一些问题……

　　“什么问题啊？”小姑娘好奇心特别重。小孩子的好奇心都特别重，不问到底不罢休。

　　方新武想了想，说：“讨论晚饭吃什么的问题。你爸爸家里只有泡面。”

　　小姑娘乐得直笑，她打开了她带来的袋子，里面是一些熟食和清洗干净的半成品。

　　方新武惊呆了，他问：“这都是你一个人拎上来的？很重啊！”

　　小姑娘点了点头：“妈妈让我拎上来的，她在下面等我。”

　　小姑娘的妈妈正是高刚的前妻。方新武有些尴尬，不知道怎么接话。他默默地打算拎起食物，小姑娘拉住了他：“哎等一下……等一下。”

　　她手伸进袋子，掏了掏，从最底下拿出一个小狗公仔摆在方新武面前。特别可爱，吐着舌头歪着脑袋看着方新武。方新武接了过来，困惑地看着小姑娘，小姑娘特别自豪地挺胸说：“这是哮天！”

　　“……哮天？”

　　“很像哮天吧！”小姑娘很温柔地摸了摸小狗公仔的脑袋，“爸爸可喜欢哮天了，哮天没了……爸爸一定很想它。”

　　方新武想起了哮天最后的样子。它被人用叶子盖住了，想必是高刚做的。这个铁骨铮铮的汉子也只有在别人看不见的地方才会流露出这样的柔软情感。

　　方新武抱住了小狗公仔。他盯着狗头看，恍惚间好像真的看到了哮天。趴在他跟前，与他沉默地用眼神交流，关于他们的职责，一切尽在不言中。

　　他问小姑娘：“这是你的吗？”

　　小姑娘说：“从今天起就是爸爸的了。”

　　方新武想不出还能再说些什么，小姑娘胸口的儿童手机响了。她抬起脑袋，对方新武说：“叔叔再见！”摆了摆手，蹦蹦跳跳地走了。

　　方新武站了一会儿，把哮天公仔放在了沙发上，拎着食物去了厨房。

　　高刚没过多久就回来了，打开门就喊：“这么香！”他走到厨房，看到方新武撑着拐杖在炒菜，赶忙帮他把做好的菜都端到了客厅的饭桌上。

　　两人一道吃了晚饭，方新武指着哮天公仔说：“你女儿送来的。”

　　“啊？她什么时候来的？”

　　“就你回来前不久。”方新武看到高刚拿着小狗公仔细细看着，还摸了摸头，好像真的在摸哮天的脑袋似的。

　　方新武不由得笑了笑，说：“是不是很想它。”

　　“嗯，”高刚揉着小狗耳朵说，“我去挑狗的时候，哮天也就这么点儿大，一眼就看中了。特别机灵，其实是个馋狗，但很听话。”

　　方新武说：“听你的话。”

　　高刚说：“那是……”他点了支烟，靠在沙发上，似乎是回想起了过去，“我去警犬队找它，它都听得见我脚步声。还知道我喜欢看什么电视节目……”

　　回忆真是一件甜蜜又痛苦的事情。方新武看着高刚嘴边的烟头忽明忽暗，看着他的思绪飘向远方，甚至不忍心打断他的回忆，只是过了一会儿才轻轻地说：“是不是挺寂寞的。”

　　高刚叹了口气，坐直了身体，笑了笑，把烟灰弾在了烟灰缸里：“现在有你了啊，多热闹，还有晚饭吃。”

　　方新武呆了半晌，突然回过神来：“高刚，你把我当狗啊？”

　　高刚吸着烟，闷着声笑了起来：“来呀，小奇，摇个尾巴给哥哥看看。”

　　他的神情一下子就变了个人——这人进入角色也太快了。方新武被他杀了个措手不及，腾地站了起来，都顾不上腿上的伤了，抬起脚就踹：“狗尾巴没有，狗腿有！”

　　高刚团身一躲，方新武这一脚踹在了沙发上。没控制好力道，也可能是沙发太脆弱了，哗嚓一声，被踹到的位置一下子塌陷了下去，沙发从中间断成了两截，高刚都差点跟着滑下去。

　　方新武傻了眼，收回脚看着沙发。高刚匆忙站起来去看他的脚，方新武说：“脚没事，没事……”

　　可沙发有事啊。沙发已经阵亡了。

　　方新武垂着头说：“对不起，我给您赔。”吓得敬语都用上了。

　　高刚弯着腰查看断掉的位置，背对着他摇着手：“不用不用，反正也老了，早就想换了。但有个问题……”

　　他查看完，转过身来，神情严肃地看着方新武。方新武被他这严峻的样子给震住了，弓着身问：“什，什么问题。”

　　高刚说：“沙发坏了，没法睡沙发了。”

　　“……啊？”

　　高刚又说：“只有一张床，两个人挤挤应该能凑合。”

　　“……啊？”

　　方新武没跟上高刚的节奏。高刚伸手过来拍了拍他的脸：“这一脚怎么把脑袋给踹迷糊了。”他收拾了碗筷拿去厨房洗刷，留下方新武还站在客厅里。

　　高刚哼的小曲儿传了过来。

　　方新武终于渐渐明白过来——

　　有没有什么办法能迅速修好被踹断的沙发？

　　十万火急，在线等……

　　不开玩笑。


End file.
